Halloween
by Lee Isidor
Summary: FOR TYKAN WEEK. Kanda hated Halloween - the candy, the costumes, the trick or treat. Happy Halloween?


**Lee Isidor: **HAPPY TYKAN WEEK, EVERYONE!!!

**31. **Thanks to all of our awesome hard work, TyKan week gets its kickoff today. I hope everyone likes it. :D I know _I _like it. Hm. Maybe I'm biased. xDD

**31.1.** HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! This drabble has to do with Halloween… SO YEAH.

**31.2 . **Expect at least one chapter of SKETCHY THEATER up this week. Actually, chapter seven should be up today. So look forward to it. :D Other than that, I have at least two drabbles for every day or something, so look for those too. Hehe.

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own DGM or Halloween. Y'know? ;D

* * *

**

**Day One: Halloween**

Halloween had to be his least favorite holiday.

Somehow he had let Lavi convince him to dress up for the occasion. It was Friday night, the best night for trick-or-treating, the redhead had trilled, before forcing him into an elaborate kimono. He only kept it in his closet because it had been his mother's most prized possession before she had passed away. Somehow, Kanda had the sneaking suspicion that she would secretly approve. It _had _been at her insistence that he kept his hair so long.

"Hold out your arms, Yuu-chan," Lavi instructed. The younger man did so, not bothering to ask how the redhead knew how to tie an obi. Some things were just better left unsaid. A few minutes later, the other stood back to admire his work. "No, I don't like it. It's too _you_. Y'know?"

Kanda turned his head, scowling. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Lavi pursed his lips in a thoughtful expression. "You look too Asian. Like you're _supposed _to be wearing a kimono. Let me go check Rhode's closet and see if we can figure out something better for you to wear."

The long-haired man sighed, sinking into a chair. They had taken over the living room of Tyki's house, and the Portuguese man was being surprisingly quiet. A polite, amused cough came from the doorway; Kanda's head whipped around. "You look nice," Tyki said casually, though the way his eyes dipped over the younger man's body said more. He wasn't dressed in a costume – at least not yet.

"_Che_," Kanda said distinctly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fuckin' ridiculous."

"Yuu! Can you c'mere for a sec? I think I found a better costume!" Lavi called from somewhere upstairs. Kanda took one look at his mother's precious kimono and his scowl deepened.

"Like hell I will!" The silk felt oddly clean against his bare chest, but he had wrested a pair of sweatpants from Lavi earlier. It was more comfortable that way. It was cold outside for October, but they really were running short on time. The sun was still up, if only a little, and the redhead had promised Allen and Lenalee and a few others that they would all meet at the clubhouse at seven.

"Tyki! What the hell are you doing with a French maid costume?!" Lavi hollered, sounding an appropriate combination of amused and weirded out. "Is this for Yuu-chan?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed at the other as a dull flush rose up into his cheeks; Tyki looked sheepish. "Rhode gave it to me a while back," he clarified. "I wasn't going to get it out or anything – and what the hell are you going through _my _closet for, Lavi?"

The redhead bounded back to the living room, holding up the ridiculous outfit. "I think Yuu-chan should wear _this_," he said, green eye sparkling. "Wouldn't it look more like a costume?"

Tyki turned a critical eye on the kimono before glancing back at the dress. The long-haired man found himself hoping that his lover wouldn't take Lavi's side. "Are you sure he won't be too cold?" he asked finally.

"No way! You can't _agree _with the fuckin' usagi!" Kanda jumped to his feet, wincing as he thought he heard something tear. "Fuck you, I'm not wearing that!"

"But you _have _to!" Lavi whined. "That kimono's too long for you and we don't have that much time left..."

"Maybe Kanda and I should stay home and hand out candy," Tyki spoke up, and the redhead turned to him with a knowing look on his face. "Then you could just run along..."

"We all know there's gonna be no candy bein' handed out if we let you stay here," Lavi said matter-of-factly. "You'll just help Yuu-chan out of the kimono and then end up having lots and lots of sex."

"_Excuse _me, but I didn't think my fucking sex life was the topic here," Kanda growled, interrupting them. They both turned as though just realizing he was still there.

"He'll wear it," Tyki said firmly, and before the long-haired man knew what was happening, the two older men had pounced on him and forced him into the embarrassingly short dress. He didn't have time to react or even look at himself in a mirror before Lavi had tucked the headpiece on the crown of his head and secured it under his long curtain of hair down around his shoulders. The redhead pushed him out the door, yelling something about finding his hat before running back inside.

Tyki wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist, smirking. ""You look practically _edible_, darling."

"Shut the fuck up, I'm not some fucking piece of Halloween candy," Kanda growled, pushing at the other's hold. The sun had all but set, leaving just dusky light to peer over the tops of the neighbors houses. His resistance didn't help; the older man's grip tightened further. "What the fuck – you are _not _helping."

"Trick or treat," Tyki breathed, pressing the younger man against the wall of the house. Kanda's eyes fluttered – they were in _plain _view of anyone who dared look out their window on Halloween. The curly-haired man had since donned a cape and top hat, a pair of fangs protruding from his mouth. "Darling, you _look _a treat..."

The long-haired man's mouth fell open when his lover bit down sharply on his exposed collarbone. By the time Lavi reappeared in the doorway, he could taste the candy corn the other had been eating for a makeshift dinner. His lips felt puffy from their prolonged kissing. The younger man ran his tongue over his lower lip. It was sweet. He _hated _sweets.

"Nice hickey," Lavi observed, slinging a bag over his shoulder. Kanda's hands immediately went to his neck, and he glared at Tyki. "Sorry, I mean _vampire _bite."

"You are in _so much _fuckin' trouble later," Kanda promised, licking his lips. They still tasted sweet and slightly tangy. Disgusting. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"In that uniform? Please do. You gonna dust me while you're at it?"

"Augh, fuck you."

"Trick or treat, darling. Happy Halloween."

* * *

REVIEW. HAPPY TYKAN WEEK. :DDDD


End file.
